


birthday

by lionprincefili



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Durincest, F/M, Fluff, Kili has the same personality but is a girl, Romance, cuteness, fem!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionprincefili/pseuds/lionprincefili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallen leaves scatter across the patio with a warm autumn breeze, a blond man humming as he turns the page of the novel in hand. The fingers of his free hand slide along a smooth porcelain mug of coffee and the sound of heavy footsteps coming from within in flat cause them to pause.</p>
<p>The footfalls are familiar and Fíli grins when the sliding screen door opens. A flash of red and black fabric catches in the corner of his eye and as he finishes up the paragraph he’s on.</p>
<p>Turning to look up at his visitor Fíli smiles. “Hey.”</p>
<p>“Hey yourself. Happy birthday.” Kíli dips and presses a soft kiss to Fíli’s lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I basically wanted to try and write fem!Kíli and it came out as a cute oneshot. I hope you like it :)

Fallen leaves scatter across the patio with a warm autumn breeze, a blond man humming as he turns the page of the novel in hand. The fingers of his free hand slide along a smooth porcelain mug of coffee and the sound of heavy footsteps coming from within in flat cause them to pause.

The footfalls are familiar and Fíli grins when the sliding screen door opens. A flash of red and black fabric catches in the corner of his eye and as he finishes up the paragraph he’s on.

Turning to look up at his visitor Fíli smiles. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself. Happy birthday.” Kíli dips and presses a soft kiss to Fíli’s lips.

“Thanks.” Blue eyes trail along Kíli’s form. “You look nice today.”

Sliding her hands down the flannel dress to smooth out any invisible wrinkles Kíli huffs. “I thought I would surprise you and dress up a bit.”

“I’m pleasantly surprised.” Fíli sets his book down onto the little table and reaches for Kíli. “Are those new leggings?”

“They’re both new.” As a smile tugs at Kíli’s lips she sits down in Fíli’s lap, fixing the folds of her dress so it covers her properly. “I made this dress.”

“Did you?” Sliding a hand along the brunette’s back Fíli looks it over again. It looks simple and the black leggings and knee-high boots she wears make the entire outfit ultimately Kíli.

“No,” she scoffs, leaning back against his chest. “You know I can’t sew. Remember the last thing I tried to make?”

“The pillowcase,” Fíli says fondly, wincing when Kíli elbows his middle.

“It was a shirt,” the brunette grumbles. Reaching up she pushes the tangle of her long dark hair to the side and resettles.

Fíli smiles and slips his arms around her middle. “I was just teasing,” he murmurs with a kiss to the side of her neck and the inky lines of the tattoo there. “I loved it.”

“Shut up.” Kíli taps her fingers along Fíli’s hands. “But this year I got you something better.”

“You didn't have to get me anything. I’m very happy with this.”

“I know, but I _made_ you something. Just don't get your hopes up.”

“You’re so positive,” Fíli chuckles. He rests his chin on her shoulder and tangles their fingers together, noticing the dark stains on her fingertips. “I love you.”

A blush spreads across Kíli’s cheeks but no matter how hard she tries to hide her smile she fails. “You too,” she mumbles, leaning her head back onto his shoulder and turning to look at him. “Sap.”

“Guilty.”

Kíli grins and after a while she reaches out to pick up Fíli’s mug. “What do you want to do today?”

Fíli chuckles when she makes a face after taking a sip. “Well, you’re all dressed up so why don't we go out for a coffee and some late breakfast and see where they day takes us from there?”

“I like that, I’m starving.” Setting the mug back onto the glass table Kíli turns to grin at Fíli. “And we’ll get real coffee, not this sludge you put into your mug.”

Punching her side playfully Fíli grins into dark hair when Kíli squirms to get away from him. “Hey now, just because I don't add so much sugar and cream that you can’t taste the coffee doesn't make it sludge.”

“Close enough.” Kíli grins and when Fíli tickles her sides she laughs and bends to sit up. Looking over her shoulder the brunette smiles and turns in Fíli’s lap. “Come on, you need to get ready.”

“Am I not presentable in my Saturday morning best?”

Dark eyes dip down to take in the buttery soft blue t-shirt and grey comfy pants. “Not quite,” she muses, lifting a hand and running her fingers though soft blond hair. “But you can keep tousled hair, you know I love it.”

“I work hard every night to sleep just right so it makes it up to your standards.” Grabbing Kíli’s wrist Fíli brings her hand close so he can kiss her palm.

A bright smile spreads on Kíli’s face and she slides from his lap, reaching to brush her skirt down. “I’ll help pick out your clothes.”

Taking his hand she tugs Fíli up and laces their fingers. With the height of her boots she dips to catch his lips in a quick kiss.

Fíli squeezes their hands and leads her inside the small flat, down the hall to his bedroom. “Do you know where you want to eat?”

“It’s your birthday,” she says while going over to the closet. Fíli strips off his t-shirt and goes into the adjoining bathroom to make sure his hair isn’t totally crazy before Kíli appears and throws a bundle of clothes at him.

Slipping on the grey thermal Fíli slides into the dark jeans on next. “Pizza? Or burgers?”

“How about pizza _and_ burgers?” Kíli grins and leans against the doorframe. “I’m not picky so wherever you want to go I’m happy with. Even on the other side of the city, or in the IKEA foodcourt.”

Fíli laughs and buttons his jeans, running his hands through his hair and tousling it a bit. He brushes his teeth once more and when he shuts the light off and goes back into the bedroom he finds Kíli lying across the bed.

Kneeling at the edge Fíli rests his hands on both sides of her shoulders and smiles down. “Ready to go?”

Dark eyes look up through thick lashes and Kíli lifts a hand to slide into Fíli’s hair. “Almost.”

Smiling Fíli leans down and kisses the brunette softly, her fingers carding through his hair. “We can stay in bed,” he mumbles between kisses, Kíli tugging lightly at his hair with a bubble of laughter.

“But I’m hungry,” she grins as his head dips between her shoulder and neck. “And I dressed up for you. It took me twenty minutes to put this dress on.”

Fíli smiles against soft skin. “I bet it takes me less than two to get it off of you.”

Tugging at his hair again so he lifts himself up Kíli leans in for another kiss. “I’ll time you later. Right now we need food.”

With a chuckle Fíli lifts himself up to stand and reaches a hand down to help Kíli up as well. “Alright. I can’t have you starving on me, you’re already skinny enough.”

“Yet I eat twice as much as a normal girl.” Smoothing her dress out Kíli grins. “Must be my fast metabolism.”

“Or your superpower.” Squeezing Kíli’s hand Fíli leads her across the room, pausing by the dresser to grab his wallet. Before they leave the room Kíli grabs a cardigan thrown over a chair and hugs it to her chest with a smile.

Fíli slips into his boots by the front door and Kíli shrugs his cardigan on. It’s a bit big on her slight frame but she rolls the sleeves up and smoothes it out over her dress.

Once his boots are all laced up and he’s ready Fíli looks at his girlfriend and can’t help but smile at how happy and bright she looks. He kisses her in the open doorway and she smiles into it, threading her arm through his as the two of them head down the hallway to start their day.


End file.
